Cinco prendas de Natal
by Ayan Ithildin
Summary: Prenda de Natal para a minha amiga Andrea Meiouh! Shiriyo e Shunrei


Cinco prendas de Natal  
  
Shunrei apertou o casaco em torno do corpo, apressou os passos em direcção a casa. Estava frio e escurecia, a floresta, em pleno Inverno, conseguia incutir medo mesmo naqueles que a conheciam tão bem. Sentia-se muito idiota em ter medo, sinceramente, a única casa de que se lembrava era aquela floresta, nunca nada de mal lhe tinha acontecido, era ali que tinha vivido os mais belos dias da sua vida, que tinha conhecido o homem que amava. os seus passos vacilaram e ela abanou a cabeça. Outra vez não. Não iria seguir o tortuoso caminho dos seus pensamentos acerca de Shiriyo. No entanto.  
  
Apoiou a palma da mão no tronco de uma árvore. esses pensamentos consumiam- na. Um ruído estranho sobressaltou-a. Atenta, esforçou-se por escutar o que lhe parecia um choro de bebé. Um bebé? Ah, não! Correu pelo pinhal, qual medo, qual o quê, totalmente desperta. O som cada vez ficava mais próximo e então parou por detrás de um arbusto. Que bebé estranho faria aquele choro. choro? Aquilo não era um bebé, era.  
  
- Gatos!  
  
Por detrás do arbusto, numa caixa de papelão forrada com uma manta, aglomeravam-se doze gatinhos peludos, pequenos, gorduchos e bebés, cinzentos de olhos azuis, que miavam talvez por comida, talvez por calor, talvez por carinho, ou tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Pôs-se de joelhos e pegou num, quase que cabia na palma da sua mão pequena. O gatinho abriu a boquinha e mostrou os pequeninos dentes afiados lançando uma amostra de rugido. Mexia as patinhas como um boneco, exibindo as unhas já muito afiadas.  
  
- bssbsssbss. calma gatinho. - os outros começaram uma miadeira infernal, tentando pular para fora da caixa e ir na direcção dela. Ela esticou uma das mãos e começou a fazer-lhes festas - têm fome, sim? Pobres bichinhos, quem vos abandonou neste gelo? Nesta altura? Calma, vêm comigo. - ouviu um lobo miar à distância - Vêm agora mesmo.  
  
Correu como pôde, carregando os gatinhos dentro da caixa. Abriu a porta, entrou e encostou-se a ela para fechá-la. A casa estava quente e sentia-se segura. Levou os gatinhos para a cozinha e colocou-os junto ao forno de lenha, sempre ligado. Entornou a caixa para um dos lados e correu a fechar a porta, pois o mais vivaço dos doze já corria desajeitadamente naquela direcção. Colocou pratinhos com leite aguado e desfiou peixe para outros tantos. Três ou quatro tentaram o peixe, mas era pequeninos demais e preferiam o leite. Shunrei pôs-se de cócoras observando os gatinhos desajeitados que se empurravam e trepavam uns por cima dos outros, não obstante a quantidade de taças que estavam dispostas pelo chão.  
  
Saiu da cozinha e foi pendurar os agasalhos, ficando só com uma saia comprida e uma blusa leve. Foi quando um dos gatinhos veio em rebolão parar de encontro aos seus tornozelos. Pegou-lhe e teve também que pegar no outro que viera atrás e, a meio caminho da porta da cozinha pegou também noutro que já tentava escapar para uma exploração caseira. Resolveu abrir a porta da sala. Os gatinhos entraram aos empurrões e ela ia entrar também quando os seus olhos encontraram uma fotografia de Shiriyo. Os seus olhos ficaram tristes e sentiu-se começar a chorar.  
  
BAM!  
  
Esfregou os olhos sobressaltada com o barulho que viera das traseiras. Foi silenciosamente até à cozinha e espreitou pela janela. O seu coração descansou de imediato quando viu que tinha sido a porta da casinha da lenha que batera com o vento. Passou uma manta pelos ombros e saiu pela porta das traseiras, para, assim que passou da soleira da porta, tropeçar nalguma coisa que não devia estar ali e PUM! espalhar-se ao comprido. Shunrey sentou-se e tirou o cabelo (muito mais curto, agora) da cara, fechando forçadamente os punhos e os olhos para não desatar aos berros e palavrões. Levantou-se, fechou a porta da casa da lenha e aproveitou para trancar a mesma, voltou para a cozinha e olhou o "obstáculo". Era uma caixa grande com um enorme laço vermelho. Uma prenda? Claro, tontinha! Pegou no embrulho, olhou à volta e trancou-se em casa.  
  
Entrou na sala e correu a tirar um gato do cimo do móvel e impedir outros três de rasgarem uma almofada e, santo deus, aquela peste estava-lhe a destruir o bordado!  
  
Colocou-os alinhados no sofá grande e sentou-se ao seu lado, com a caixa no colo. - Querem ver? - puxou as pontas do laço, tirou a tampa e, estupefacta, tirou um magnificente vestido de dentro da caixa, decote em bico e uma racha até meio da coxa, totalmente negro. No bico do decote vinha presa uma nota, num estilo de letra inglês e perfeitinho: Veste-o. Meio duvidosa, Shunrei foi ao quarto, obedeceu à ordem e olhou-se no espelho, mal se reconhecendo. Desceu de novo à sala, sem se preocupar com a escalada de sete gatos pelas costas do sofá, nem com a fita vermelha que era o divertimento de um ou os seus novelos de lã que entretiam os outros dois. Sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a olhar a nota. Não conhecia aquela letra, não era a letra dele.  
  
Pára! Pára com isso, garota palerma! Não entendes que ele não vem? Não vai vir passar o natal contigo! Ele ficou, avisou-te que ficava com os amigos na festa da fundação.  
  
Shunrei fungou e precipitou-se na direcção da árvore de natal, impedindo um gatinho de subir pelo tronco.  
  
Shiriyo.  
  
BUM!  
  
- O que é isto agora? - exclamou Shunrei. Sentiu um vento frio nas costas. Virou-se mesmo a tempo de ver um pássaro negro entrar na sala pela janela agora escancarada, deixar cair algo duro na sua cabeça (outch!) e escapulir- se na escuridão da noite.  
  
Esfregou na cabeça e foi fechar a janela. Aquela era a noite de natal mais estranha que já lhe tinha acontecido. Olhou para o chão, no sítio em que estivera segundos antes, e viu que alguma coisa brilhava à luz das velas e da lareira. Aproximou-se, pegou-lhe e sentou-se confusa. Ela sabia que as pegas roubavam tudo o que era brilhante, especialmente jóias, mas aquilo era ridículo! Olhou para o colar que tinha na mão. Era de oiro branco e brilhantes. Agarrado ao colar vinha um par de brincos e outra nota, desta feita com letra de imprensa: Coloca-os. Franzindo o sobrolho, Shunrei colocou o fio sem dificuldade, pois puxara o cabelo para cima com uma mola, e pôs os brincos. Tinha acabado quando ouviu bater à porta. Levantou-se impetuosamente, sinceramente estava a ficar maluca com aquela brincadeira. Abriu-a e abriu a boca. À altura dos seus olhos, umas mãos fortes de homem, seguravam um delicado estojo de veludo negro que continha uma aliança de brilhantes. Um anel de.  
  
- Aceitas casar comigo? - a voz masculina completou os seus pensamentos. Olhou o homem, sem precisar de ver o seu rosto para o reconhecer, mas apenas para se certificar que era verdade, que ele estava ali.  
  
- Shiriyo. - levou as mãos à boca.  
  
- Aceitas? - insistiu ele, os olhos escuros brilhando seriamente.  
  
- A. aceito! Claro que sim! - abraçou-se ao pescoço dele. Shiriyo correu- lhe a cintura com um braço, erguendo-a do chão e carregou-a para dentro de casa. Deixou-a escorregar para o sofá, nem a deixando recuperar da surpresa e colocou-lhe o anel no dedo. Shunrei estava petrificada. O rapaz começou a brincar com um dos gatos.  
  
- E aí, Aquário, como vai a vida?  
  
Shunrei despertou. Olhou-o confusa.  
  
- O que lhe chamaste?  
  
- Aquário.  
  
Doze gatos. Doze signos do Zodíaco. Eu adoro gatos. O vestido, o colar, os brincos.  
  
Shiriyo deixara os gatos e olhava-a amorosamente.  
  
- Vem um homem de tão longe e não recebe prenda nenhuma?  
  
Shunrey demorou alguns segundos a entender a provocação. Mas ela sempre fora. de repente. não. sim?  
  
Jogou-se nos braços do Dragão, beijando-o com uma intensidade apaixonada. Deixou-o correr o seu corpo com as mãos, apertá-la contra ele, provocar-lhe as mais estranhas respostas. Não era tempo de ser tímida, recatada, calma. Ele não o seria, consumia-o o fogo da paixão. Deixou que o seu coração entrasse naquele caminho ardente.  
  
Sentiu-a responder às carícias, as mãos dela começavam a provocá-lo sem vergonha. Arrebatou-a do sofá e levou-a até ao quarto. As roupas foram tiradas à pressa, numa urgência de amor que só agora sentiam, uma fome que precisavam de matar, uma necessidade latente.  
  
Deitou-a na cama, colocando-se por cima dela, e deixou a sua boca correr livremente em beijos pelo seu corpo, demorando-se mais nos seios, só avançando ao ouvir a sua respiração ofegante e os pedidos insistentes por mais prazer. A sua boca correu novamente até parar na zona mais íntima da rapariga e começou a explorá-la com a língua. Ouvia-a murmurar o seu nome e frases desconexas, a respiração acelerada, o apertar-lhe a cabeça entre as coxas.  
  
Foi então que se surpreendeu ao senti-la empurrá-lo para o lado; no momento a seguir jogou a cabeça para trás, uma onda de prazer invadindo-o quando ela colocou o seu membro dentro da boca. Demasiado surpreso para uma reacção, Shiriyo respirava entrecortadamente, a boca de Shunrey levando-o à loucura.  
  
Puxou-a para cima da sua cintura e sentou-a sobre o seu sexo, invadindo-a devagar, tomando atenção aos sinais de que a dor inicial da perca de virgindade havia passado. Shunrey começou a cavalgar devagarinho, aumentando o ritmo. Shiriyo tombou-a de costas e deitou-se sobre ela, estocando-a rapidamente, os gemidos dela forçando-o a continuar até que, exausto, a preencheu com a sua semente.  
  
O relógio da sala bateu: Meia-Noite. Os dois entreolharam-se e riram-se. Shiriyo deitou-se de costas e olhou-a com um enorme sorriso:  
  
- Feliz Natal!  
  
Shunrey beijou-o meigamente e aninhou-se na curva do seu corpo, aproveitando para descansar. As mãos de Shiriyo asseguravam-lhe que esta ia ser a noite de Natal mais longa, mas mais prazerosa até então. 


End file.
